


A Little Moment

by Itwasntme178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Mistletoe, sam doesn't ruin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasntme178/pseuds/Itwasntme178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean? It’s mistletoe. Why do you look so nervous?” </p><p>“Do you know what you’re supposed to do under mistletoe Cas?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my tumblr- theysayitsmoreprofound.tumblr.com

The lights of the tree twinkled in the corner of the room, there was laughter, drinking, eating. There were four men, wondering how they could possibly be allowed to have this little moment in their shit-storm lives.

Dean sat in the recliner with his second (or fourth) glass of eggnog, not even caring if it was a chick drink, because he was just so damn happy to not be fighting anything today. Christmas Eve and there were no ghosts, no vampires, no angry angels…well there was one angel, but he wasn’t angry- in fact, Dean thought, he might be a little tipsy. He must have pre-gamed with a liquor store before flying to Bobby’s, because there was no way a few glasses of eggnog were going to get Castiel, Angel of the Lord drunk enough to be flushing that gorgeous red while he laughed at a story Sam was telling. Wait- did he just think of Cas as gorgeous? Maybe he should slow down on the eggnog just a bit… But now Cas was looking at Dean, his blue eyes reflecting the lights on the tree, earnest as ever and Dean just let himself accept it. Damnit Cas was gorgeous. Cas smiled a small, secret smile at him and Dean felt his own face start to heat up. Freakin’ eggnog… he jumped up out of his seat to get some more of the evil beverage, almost tripping over Bobby on the way over.

“Damn, boy! Think you’ve had enough of that sissy ass drink stuff yet? Watch where you’re goin’!”

“Uh… just…going to get some water then.” He managed to spit out awkwardly before pulling himself together and making it into the kitchen incident free.

He was standing with both hands on the sink, trying to get himself together, when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Dean?”

He whipped around; Castiel was behind him…Very close behind him. He opened his mouth to let out this obligatory ‘personal space, Cas’ joke, but his eye caught something on the ceiling above him. Damnit Sam. He swallowed as Castiel’s eyes followed his up.

“Dean? It’s mistletoe. Why do you look so nervous?” Dean brought his eyes back to Castiel’s face and caught that smile again before watching him go carefully blank and innocent.

“Do you know what you’re supposed to do under mistletoe C.as?” Dean asked, dropping his voice so that prying ears in the other room couldn’t hear him. Cas dropped his voice to match Dean’s and leaned in slightly.

“Yes Dean, I do.”

Dean angled his face towards Castiel and began to lean forward when-

“Dean, did you… uhh…” Sam froze in the doorway seeing Cas and Dean standing so close. Dean jumped back, but Castiel was having none of that. He glared at Sam.

“Samuel Winchester, you are NOT getting in the way of this. Not today.” And he grabbed Dean by the lapels of his over shirt and dragged him in, planting his mouth firmly over Dean’s. Sam squawked and quickly fled the kitchen, while Dean’s arms drew up around Castiel and pressed them together even closer.

“Finally” He murmured against Castiel’s lips. This time he couldn’t see it, but he could feel Castiel’s little smile.

“Merry Christmas Dean.”


End file.
